


How Painting Leads to Ditching School

by ahhhhchoo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, This is pretty much fluff, and humor, it causes a little angst but if u blink u’ll miss it, my new otp lol, spiderflash - Freeform, the “teens and up” rating is just for some swearing, there’s a misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhchoo/pseuds/ahhhhchoo
Summary: “Peter was pretty damn late for his next class, so he didn’t have time to wash the paint off of his hands (and arms and shirt and holy shit he’s such a messy painter). Whatever, at least it was acrylic so that it would dry quickly and he wouldn’t be leaving streaks of paint everywhere.”Peter doesn’t have time to wash the paint off of him from art class, which leads to a slight misunderstanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yea yea i know i’m still working on another fic, but I swear i’ll update that soon.

“Fuck,” Peter cursed, running to the sink to clean off his paint brushes. The bell had rang about a minute ago, and he was still cleaning up the mess he’d made in art class. He wasn’t even an artist, not really; he just took the class because it had seemed fun. He was surprised with how much he ended up liking art, since he’d always seen himself going into some sort of math or science field.

Regardless, at the moment he was pretty damn late for his next class, so he didn’t have time to get lost in his thoughts. That also meant that he didn’t have time to wash the paint off of his hands (and arms and shirt and holy shit he’s such a messy painter). Whatever, at least it was acrylic so that it would dry quickly and he wouldn’t be leaving streaks of paint everywhere.

With that in mind, he said bye to Mrs. Mitra and left the art room.

 

“Peter,” Mr. Hollister called out, horrified, “you’re bleeding!”

“Huh?” was Peter’s intelligent response as he pulled out an earbud. Just having entered his next class with his backpack hanging off of one shoulder, he was surprised to find himself getting yelled at  _ before  _ he sat down at his desk and took his afternoon nap.

“Oh my god- how- go to the nurse.”

“Okay,” Peter agreed indifferently, walking back out of the classroom. He was a little confused but decided not to question it. 

As he walked aimlessly down the hallway, purposely wandering in the complete opposite direction as the nurse’s office, he passed a student who was, much like he had been just a minute ago, horribly late to class. It didn’t slip by him how the student’s expression towards him was a mixture of confusion and fright, but the student was apparently rushing too much to say anything to Peter.

_ ‘What the fuck,’  _ Peter thought, but he shrugged it off and instead focused on what he was to do with what was his self-proclaimed day off. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he decided to send a quick text to his boyfriend:

_ Peter: R u free rn _

Looking up from his phone, Peter opened his locker to put some of his crap away. He checked his phone again just in time to see a reply light up his screen.

_ Flash: ? yea, im in study hall _

_ Peter: cool meet me @ my locker _

Pocketing his phone, Peter swung his backpack off of his shoulder and started sorting through it. Class binder? Nope, he put that in his locker. Homework folder? As much as he wanted to leave it behind, he left it in his backpack. Water bottle? He-

He grinned as he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. 

“What up, babe?” Flash rumbled in his ear. “You skippin’ class?”

Peter put his backpack down, water bottle forgotten, and turned around to face Flash. Upon seeing him, however, Flash’s eyebrows drew together in concern and he looked vaguely horrified. 

“Pete, what the hell? Are you okay?”

Peter wrinkled his nose in confusion, “Why do people keep saying that? Do I look weird or something?”

“Babe- you’re bleeding. Like, a lot.” Flash’s mouth was pressed into a firm line he reached out his hands towards Peter, gently tracing his stomach.

Peter took the cue to look down, and promptly curled over laughing. Flash, however, immediately caught Peter by the shoulders and steadied him, looking even more worried. “...Pete?”

“It’s- it’s red paint,” Peter wheezed out. “I had art class today.”

Relief visibly washed over Flash, who leaned towards Peter and took Peter’s face in between his hands. “I thought you were dying.”

“So did my teacher apparently,” Peter quipped, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his chest, “which is how I got out of class.”

Flash only rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile. “Then I guess we only have one option...”

“Huh?”

“...and that is to ditch school and go out for ice cream.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was working in his lab, waiting for the kid to get to the Compound; he’d sent Happy to pick Peter up from school. It would still be about forty minutes before they arrived - after all, the Avengers Compound was pretty far away from where Peter lived.

“Boss, you have a text from Happy,” FRIDAY said.

“What’s it say?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to popular belief, peter's great at bullshitting people lol


End file.
